She Will Be Loved
by ashyboo02
Summary: "I want to make you feel beautiful everyday, kitty cat. I want to show you that happy endings can happen..." Cat and Robbie, or Cabbie, songfic. T to be safe.


**A/N: Cabbie song fic! Wooh! :D Towards the end I don't use the lyrics exactly as they appeared in the song, but whateva. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Victorious or 'She Will Be Loved' by Maroon 5. By the way, Adam Levine is hot... **

* * *

><p>She Will Be Loved<p>

* * *

><p><em>Beauty queen of only eighteen <em>

_She had some trouble with herself _

_He was always there, to help her _

_She always belonged to someone else_

* * *

><p>She was the most beautiful girl anyone in Los Angeles had laid their eyes on. She was the only one who thought otherwise. Unfortunately, she was unable to see the true beauty she was. At such a tender age of 18, senior at Hollywood Arts, that was a lot to take on. A lot to chew on that big plate of hers. It was one of the many things she felt she was not ready to live up to. She had insecurities just like any other teenager in the world. She felt like she couldn't depend on anyone. Her friends didn't understand her. All of her boyfriends cheated on her. She actually had a conscience and paid attention to who was allowed in her pants. No one was worthy. She had been through so much. In fact if you were to ask her for adjectives to describe herself, it would go like this.. "Betrayed. Angry. Confused. Disgusted. Jealous. A worthless piece of shit." She'd stress the last one in nicer terms. She put on a facade, pretending to be this bubbly, I believe in fairy tales and happy endings, type of girl, when in reality... she was depressed.<p>

She had a neighbor. His name was Robert Shapiro. Every since she moved next door, he told her that he would always be there for her. Always. Whenever she needed him, he was just a knock away. Of course he fell in love. Deep in love. Unfortunately for him, she always belonged to someone else. In her mind they were just friends. Nothing more. She didn't know, however, her life was going to take a sudden turn for the best.

(from this point on Robbie's POV)

* * *

><p><em>I drove for miles and miles <em>

_And wound up at your door _

_I've had you so many times _

_But somehow I want more _

* * *

><p>In exactly 5 minutes, and 32 seconds I will be pulling in my driveway. In 7 minutes and 24 seconds I will be knocking on her door. By the 8th minute she should be opening the door, smiling at me. I guess you can say I'm her best friend. You know what? Scratch that. I <span>AM <span>her best friend, well one of them.

I got out of my truck, walking across the front lawn, hopping over the gate, coolly (of course), and crossing my best friend's yard. I knocked on the front door, three times.

"Robbie!" she called out as the door flew open her arms wrapping around me in a tight embrace. I held on to her. "I missed you so much. How was San Diego? Please tell me good. Did they like your ventriloquist act?"

"They loved it, and I got in."

"You did? I'm so happy for you." another hug for Robbie. Score! "Yeah, they're thinking about even letting me do a few acts per month."

"That's so cool.." she was cut off by the sound of a car horn. Damn, its Danny.

Its like he had some super power or something. He always managed to steal my moment with Cat. My Cat. Sure we're neighbors but still... how can she like that creep? "Why do you go out with him? No one likes him. Jade hates him. doesn't that count for something?"

"Everyone's is entitled to their opinion."

"But, come on. I can do better than that!" oh shit.. I should take that back, but she won't let me. She's Cat. Maybe I should apologize. Sure I'll apologize. "What's that supposed to mean?" She screeched. "Cat, I didn't mean it that way. I meant..."

"Don't worry about it Robert. I have to go now." She walked away from me, hopping into Danny's car, kissing him before they sped off. Way to go, Robbie.

* * *

><p><em>I don't mind spending everyday<br>Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
>Look for the girl with the broken smile<br>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
>And she will be loved<br>She will be loved  
><em>

* * *

><p>I looked outside my bedroom window. Cat sat on the sidewalk, getting drenched by the rain. What was wrong? I had to find out.<p>

"Cat?" I asked as I sat next to her, she didn't look at me. "What's wrong, sunshine?"

"Danny...cheated on me. With Tori." She pouted. "He's not worth your tears, Cat. Especially if he cheated with your best friend."

"I loved him, Robbie. I thought he was...you know. Worthy."

"You slept with him?" Please say no. Please say no. Please. Say. No. "No... I considered it though." Thank Hashem. (Hashem is one of the many ways Jewish say God) "Well, I'm sorry to hear that, kitty cat. You should probably go inside though. You're going to catch a cold." Her soaked head leaned against my shoulder. I inhaled sharply. "Five more minutes."

"Well... do you mind if I stay with you for those five minutes?" A small smile grazed her lips, "I'd like that, Rob."

* * *

><p><em>Tap on my window knock on my door<br>I want to make you feel beautiful  
>I know I tend to get so insecure<br>It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_  
><em>It's compromise that moves us along, yeah<em>  
><em>My heart is full and my door's always open<em>  
><em>You can come anytime you want<em>

* * *

><p>-Three days later-<p>

Cat knocked on my front door, dressed in her pajamas for movie night. "Come in."

"I got the candy corn." She smiled as she held up the big tin of deliciousness. "Awesome." I ushered her into the living room, where blankets where set up on the couch. A stack of movies sat on top of the coffee table. She went through the list getting excited as she saw 'Titanic' as one of the choices. "Let's watch this!" My faced bunched in disgust. I was one of those people who strongly believed that Jack shouldn't have died. Hypothermia or not. Plus, chick flicks are so... ugh. "Sure." The words came without warning, if I wasn't in love with Cat and cuddling with her wasn't a possibility, I would have objected. I popped the DVD in, sitting on the couch. She smiled as she sat next to me. What do you know? She cuddled into my chest. The tin of popcorn on her lap, her hands steadying it. So now every time I reached for deliciousness, I grazed her hand making her shiver slightly. Halfway through the movie insecurities started to kick in. Was she comfortable? Was I blushing? Did the grazing get annoying? Did I have a kernel in my teeth? Her big brown eyes met mine briefly, making me flash a smile. Bye, bye insecurities.

The movie and cuddling stopped way too fast. "It sucks that Rose couldn't be with Jack in the end. So much for happy endings."Cat commented as I got up to turn the TV off. "Yeah... its not always sunshine and rainbows. Especially with love. It can be a scary thing."

"Look at you, Mr. Love Guru." She joked. I just nodded my head, she had noooo idea. "I had fun, Robbie, but I need to go get some sleep." She yawned. "Yeah... same time next week? My door is always open for you, and candy corn." she giggled, "Goodnight, Mr. Love Guru." Score again!

* * *

><p><em>I don't mind spending everyday<em>

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

* * *

><p>Last night with Cat was amazing. Sure I had to suffer through 'Titanic', but whatever. I got some cuddling time with my beloved. I pulled into my driveway, noticing something was laying in the grass. I got out of my car, walking over to Cat. "What are you doing?"<p>

"Robbie, what's wrong with me?" She asked, rain started to come down, drenching the both of us in seconds. "Nothing is wrong with you...besides how you might get a nasty bug out here."

"Something has to be wrong with me. Danny won't take me back."

"Why would you want to get back with that loser?" I asked, laying down next to her.

"I love him."

"A few days ago you said you 'loved' him. As in past tense. Meaning you don't love him anymore." She didn't say anything for a while. "You're going to be sick, Robert."

"One, you are too. I said that a minutes ago. Second, don't change the subject, Caterina. Why are you so into Danny?"

"He called me pretty. He acted like he cared about me. He's the only one who's ever shown a tiny bit of understanding towards me."

"Really Cat?" I sat up, angry. She looked at me as the rain began to clear up. "What?"

"I care about you. I show it everyday. I understand you completely, hence why I am your best friend. There has been millions of times when I wanted to just show you that all the guys you go for are idiots who only want to flaunt you. They don't care about you as a person. I do. I always have. I always will. You are the most beautiful girl I ever laid my eyes upon. I love you, and not just in the friendship way. I'm in love with you, sunshine." Water leaked from her eyes... or at least I think so. She sat up. "Really? You mean it?"

"I want to make you feel beautiful everyday, kitty cat. I want to show you that happy endings can happen..." I then kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: End :D**


End file.
